Ghosts and a Vampire
by Calovan
Summary: Danny has been discovered by the headmaster of Yokai Academy, can he survive a school full of monsters?


Calovan here, to all who don't know me... GOOD! I'd be a bit weirded out if you knew who I was considering I've not written any stories before, well that and I haven't really given out an personal information on my profile, so yeah...

Well that aside this is gonna be a bit of a strange project I'm gonna mix Rosario+Vampire with Danny Phantom, not quite sure how I'm gonna get everything I want in it, but I'll do what I can. As for the plot it's going to loosely follow the events of the R+V manga, with some minor changes so bear with me. Well all this boring crap aside this is my first fanfiction so lemme know what ya think ;D

* * *

With the reconstruction and clean up of much of the town well underway after the latest ghost attack on amity park, a retaliation against the "fleshwalkers", by a ghost named Undergrowth, for the rampant destruction of plant life, life was finally returning to the semi normal routine that was established in the face of constant ghost attacks that threatened Amity Park. Danny Fenton, also known as the infamous Danny Phantom ghostly super hero/ menace of Amity Park and his friends, self proclaimed Goth and Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Samantha "Sam" Manson, and Techno Geek and meat enthusiast Tucker Foley, were finally enjoying a moments rest from the frequent patrols that had been made around town for the past week to ensure that no ghosts attempted to take advantage of the chaos left behind from Undergrowths attack.

Invisibly landing on the ground in a secluded area of the park where both Sam and Tucker were waiting for him, Danny quickly regained visibility and was encased in a ring that split in two that traveled in opposite directions changing him from his ghost half Danny Phantom to his human half Danny Fenton.

"So now that we've finished patrol for the day any ideas as to how we should spend the rest of our day?" asked Danny.

"Well there's always the option of a mega movie marathon at my place" responded Sam.

"I vote we go pig out at Nasty Burger, then go waste some noobs on Doomed" suggested Tucker.

Danny gave a small groan as he began to walk out of the park "Ugh, both sound great but I think I'm gonna have to say we hit the Nasty Burger first and then we'll go to Sam's for the movies. Sound good to you guys?"

"As horrific as it is to watch Tucker stuff his face at the Nasty Burger it works for me" Sam responded with a slight laugh at Tucker's expense.

Danny just groaned at what was going to be another of their famous Meat versus Veggie arguments.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of the ghost zone Clockwork was viewing coming events about to be set in motion, as he watched the time screen brief flashes of images passed across the screen in rapid succession, an image of an unfamiliar boy being bit on the neck by a silver haired woman with blood red slit eyed pupils, the same boy with hellish looking marks spreading from the area where he had been bitten, his hair a lighter shade with fangs protruding from his mouth and his eyes the same as the silver haired woman who had bitten him. The boy fighting against an older man and being beaten badly. The boy, the silver haired woman and Danny all fighting against a large skeletal like creature that vaguely resembled the man that the boy had fought earlier.

"It seems young Daniel has quite a trial ahead of him, I can only pray that he makes the right choices, and is strong enough to endure the coming hardships"

* * *

At his desk shrouded by shadows sat a figure robed in white with a hood casting his face into the shadows the only discernable feature of him being his bright glowing yellow eyes. Next to him stood a young woman in a long dress the top leaving her arms and upper back bare.

"Toujyou Ruby" rasped out the figure in the white robe.

"Yes Chairman?" responded the woman.

"I've heard tell of a new entity, possibly a monster as of yet undiscovered. I want you to go to the town of Amity Park and find out what you can about him, use discretion when looking. You are not to draw any attention to yourself that could alert him to your presence. When you locate him I want you to contact me, if he seems trustworthy you are to find a way to bring him to the Academy, if not we are to keep surveillance on him to make sure that he does not become a threat to the secret of the existence of Yokai."

"Very well Chairman, is there anything else that I should know?"

"The rumors say he is a spirit, he looks like an average human but with pure white hair and neon green glowing eyes, this is all I've been able to find, now go prepare yourself you are to leave tomorrow. You will stay as long as needed to find the information on this entity."

"Very well I shall contact you once I have located the entity."


End file.
